


Obscurum Est Meus Tantum Amicus

by DeadStar



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Darkness, Gen, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadStar/pseuds/DeadStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obscurum Est Meus Tantum Amicus is Latin and means 'darkness, is my only friend'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obscurum Est Meus Tantum Amicus

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot fic of Riddick just after Chronicles of Riddick.

I like the dark and the dark likes me, we have an eternal bonding him and me, no questions asked no lies told, its a good relationship, in fact its the perfect relationship between man and the veil of night. Nothing better than a good darkened corner in which to watch the world go by.

Nothing better than being able to watch those go about their daily business and not even see you there, watching, taking in every sight and sound and be mesmerised by the innocence of it all

I found something of interest the other day, a woman, I don't know who she is or where she lives, I only watch her from my vantage point and at the same time like clockwork she passes by me and doesn't even know I am here.

She stops for five minutes to inspect the freshly cut flowers at the stall, she always has trouble choosing between the aromatic purple blooms or the serenity of white Lily like flowers.

Her indecision intrigues me, today though she chose the fiery red blooms with their exotic scent which makes me believe she out to impress someone, a man perhaps, who knows in this day and age. She has long flowing hair, it bounces casually on her shoulders with somewhat wild abandonment but its her smile, I cant get over seeing that smile.

She dropped her bag close to my hiding spot today, I caught the scent from her perfume, a glorious smell it was too and it was everything and more than what I had expected. A light, flowery scent that wasn't too heavy, wasn't overpowering but just right, almost made me give away my position, a foolish thing to have happened

Im sure she thought she saw something, she looked directly at me although she found nothing but darkness but yet I felt her eyes looking me over trying to find some essence of life there in the dark.

For a moment I thought she was going to come closer, I didnt want to kill her but I would've had to if she had come any closer. I never wanted to hurt her, I don't now if I could yet the blade in my hand threatened to spill out and forward if she did

I have to protect myself, I have these few hours at dusk when I have time to myself, the rest of the day I am surrounded by people, so many voices in my head Im surprised I have a clear thought yet here in my corner I have perfect clarity.

The others, they do not understand me, they will never understand me and those that have even tried to understand have paid the ultimate price of just knowing my name.

But she can never know my name, to know me would only bring death and she much never know that much information. I watch her leave, back to her little house where she will cook for her date, she will wear beautiful colours that compliment her fair skin and she will wait hesitantly for her date to arrive always with the wrong bouquet of flowers.

It is safer this way, I slip from my corner and out into the street, traders have packed up for the night, spotting a stray Lily that has fallen from her basket I bend down and pick it up, I don't inhale the scent from the flower but rather her.

I see them approach from the east, they've come looking for me again as usual, always afraid I will disappear on them. I hide the flower in my pocket, I will keep it with me to remind me of the things I can never have

"My Lord Riddick, we have news from the Lensers, we have a trail on the Mercenary Toombs"

The voice informs me of some good news at last, I nod solemnly, I prefer not to talk unless I absolutely have to as I turn the corner and with my guard in two make my way back to the ship, a lonely journey made every day even though I am always surrounded by people.

Its been a while, few weeks perhaps of hunting down a man who doesn't want to be found, damn him he has learned a new trick or two in my absence and now he has actually evaded me the freak.

Ive come back to my safe spot, I have been here the last five days and I have yet to see her that somewhere in the back of my insane mind Im actually feeling some concern.

Not that I would ever admit that foolishness out loud but what I did learn, something new, her name. It rolls off the tongue like it belongs there, Lily, no wonder she likes the white blooms so much, it makes perfect sense now

Im on a rooftop, its cold, wet and Im wondering why the hell Im actually crouched here getting pneumonia like this till I see a slender shadow past by the partially open window. I know its her but there is something about her that isn't right, she is favouring her left side as she stops briefly to light a candle and to turn off the gas burning lamp

It provides an orangey amber glow of the room opposite, shadows and light dance together as I watch her move slowly back and forth in front of the window and its at that point that a soft breeze billows the light curtains, the draft blowing out one of the candles cancelling some of the light in the room

The soft fabric graces the skin of her cheek as she leans forwards grasping at the window latch, my mouth falls open in anticipation and I find myself falling forwards a little too in compensation. Its then I spot the reddening bruise around her left eye, the swollen and bruised lips and the way she holds her side

My hands grip the wet railings of the rooftop I stand on not realising I have ventured out of my comfort zone and into some light cause she looks right up at me then and we make eye contact. My silver pools match the deepest indigo of her own, her intake of breath makes me stand back almost instantly as she watches me

Ive blown my cover, such a simple and stupid mistake to have made, I shrink back into my darkness, I watch as she finally closes the window but remains there watching the rivulets of water fall down the glass but is she watching the rain or looking for me?

I fear the latter as she finally turns and moves away, I cannot see her anymore, I know this will be my last visit to Lily, she can never know who I am but first I got me some business to take care of. Some people need putting in their place, as I turn to leave I see out the corner of my eye that she is at the window again, this time she is opening it and she looks at me whilst dropping a perfect stem of a white Lily, she smiles.

She mouths the words, '...for you....' as she finally turns and closes the window once more, I am down from my hiding spot and now venturing close to where the flower landed, picking it up I inhale its sweet aroma and smile before returning back into my world of black once more


End file.
